Ice Skating
by Terez
Summary: Rogue and Remy ice skate.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men  
**

**A/N: I got this idea when I saw this episode form The X-Men Animated Series.**

**If the school does not have a lake in the area, well, now it does.**

'…' thoughts

* * *

**Ice Skating **

"Okay, left right lef--" called Rogue

"Aaahhhh…oooff." The sound of the blades scraping against the ice could be heard and shavings ice went flying.

Laughter erupted form the southern born girl at seeing the normally graceful thief fall flat on his backside. They were outside and in Rogue's case enjoying the weather, Remy, however, couldn't stand the cold. He was able to put up with the cold, however. if it meant spending time with her, unfortunately for him she had insisted that if he was going to come with her outside she was going to teach him to skate. Remy had insisted that it would be a cold day in hell before that happened. Well apparently hell had frozen over because now he was on the ice on the supper thin blades that he expected to balance on. He was completely embarrassed that he was having this much trouble. He could walk on the ledge of a building without even flinching, put him in a pair of skates and suddenly he was as graceful as a baby learning how to walk.

It was all her fault that he was even on the ice in the first place well that and his male pride. She had looked at him and laughed when he had insisted that he was not getting on the ice and she insisted that he wouldn't be able to successfully skate to the opposite end of the lake. He was bound and determined to prove her wrong; unfortunately all he ended up doing was falling flat on his butt.

"Come on Swamp Rat git up" Rogue said with a smile on her face at seeing the normally graceful thief out of his element.

Remy looked up at her with a pout on his face figuring that maybe if he looked a little miserable she might want to do something other than ice skating.

"Help me up." He said as he threw his glove covered hands out for her to grab.

Rogue crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look that said 'what am I, stupid.'

"First rule of ice skatin' is, ya don't help people up when they fall down, 'specially if they can't balance."

"Well aint dat rude" he said as he put his arms back at his sides and stuck his tongue out at her. He placed his palms flat on the ice and slowly pushed himself up into a squatted position. One hand was behind him and the other was in front of him helping him balance. Carefully he pushed himself all the way up and stood with his arms spread to keep from falling back down. A smile spread across his face when he was satisfied that he wasn't going to fall again, but he was still too scared to move.

"Good boy." Rogue said as she patted him on the shoulder.

He just gave her a dirty look, to afraid to swat her hand away and she just smirked in response.

"Alright lets try this another way," Rogue said as she held her hands out to him.

"What?" he asked confused.

Rogue rolled her green eyes at him before replying, "take my hand."

"Well if ya insist chère." Remy said as he reached out, took her right hand, brought it up to his lips and lightly kissed the back it. Remy thought she looked absolutely beautiful when her cheeks that were already red from the cold became an even darker shade of red.

"That's not what Ah meant" she said trying to sound angry with him.

"spoilsport." He said grinning at her.

He clasped both her hands and was startled at first when she started moving backward.

"Gezz chère, ya coulda told me ya gonna start movin'"

"Ah figured it was obvious, what ya thought we were gonna hold hands it the middle of the lake?"

"A man cin hope."

"Yer ridicules." Rogue said with a smile

Remy was about to respond when Rogue suddenly made a sharp turn at the corner and he nearly lost his balance. Luckily Rogue had kept them stable so they hadn't gone toppling over.

"Dat wasn't funny." He said sounding slightly afraid that he would fall again.

"Oh come on, the look on yer face was priceless, and I know how ta make it better." She said with an evil smirk.

Remy didn't have time ask what she meant, because she suddenly pushed off and let go of his hands. He stumbled a little bit, but managed to stay upright and was captivated by the beauty he saw when he looked up.

Rogue was skating with a smile on her face, the snow swirling around her; making her look every bit the angle he thought she was. He was definitely felling something for her and had tried to convince himself that it was just because she was a challenge. That she wasn't like the other girls because she didn't throw herself at him, if he wanted her to notice him he had to work for it, not just walk into the room.

"Ya gonna stand there all day and stare at meh or what?" Rogue called as she broke him out of his musings. Rogue had made it over to the bench that had their shoes and was taking off her skates.

'Come to think of it,' he thought 'she was a challenge but not just to get her in bed with me, but because I have to work for her and that makes me want to be a better man.'

"I could stare at ya fer all eternity chère. We done with today's lesson?"

Rogue blushed at his statement before saying "Yeah it's getting' colder, why don't we go inside and have some hot chocolate, Swamp Rat."

"I'd love ta chère" he said as he slowly made his way to the edge of the lake and walked carefully over to the bench that Rogue was sitting on.

Remy removed his barrowed skates (he had taken them from the sporting equipment closet) and put on his boots. He picked up the skates and started walking back towered the mansion with Rogue looking forward to enjoying a cup of hot chocolate with his chère.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guy enjoy this one-shot and please review, they make me really happy!**


End file.
